Reveling in my Fear
by Puck33
Summary: Storybrooke is about to face a danger unlike anything they have ever seen. (set between seasons 3 and 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for descriptions of gore. Leave a review, 'cause reviews are crystal water falling on the parched cracks of a thirsty soul.**

**Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sheriff Emma Swan choked back vomit, blinked away tears, and turned away from the ugly scene. There wasn't much that could faze the hardened woman, but gore like this would trigger a gag in any rational human being. Her partner and father, Deputy David Nolan, placed a hand on her shoulder- as much to comfort himself as to steady his daughter. Voice trembling, he pulled out his cell phone and called for backup – and body bags.

Robotically, Swan walked to each victim and checked for a pulse; she didn't expect anything. A dozen young women, each with once lovely blonde hair, copper eyes, and petite features, were sprawled across the waxed wooden floor. Each had been hideously mutilated- limbs ripped off, bodies battered, broken, and bruised, and faces slashed by what could be knives- or claws. Some of the limp bodies were flung unnaturally against walls – as if the killer had played with his victims like a pet bats around its toys.

David was still on the phone. "Yes... The Burford Sisters... In The Enchanted Forest? The Twelve Dancing Princesses... What?... Yes, at the dance studio... No, it doesn't look good. Emma's checking... Ok."

"Whale is coming with the ambulance," he addressed his daughter. "He's the only doc on duty at the hospital tonight but he's calling Doctor Jay at home. They'll be here soon."

"I'm not finding a single pulse," Emma reported shakily.

Suddenly Emma's nausea became too much for her to bear. She walked toward the exit to find escape from the gory chaos. Concerned, and seeking his own relief, David released a long, shaky breath and followed.

Outside in the cool midnight air, the deputy's head cleared and he turned to comfort his daughter. He pulled Emma into an embrace, but she broke away from his arms. She didn't need David's comfort, as good as his intentions might be. Needing someone else brought weakness and pain and Emma Swan would not become that vulnerable.

Fighting to keep her emotions buried, Emma turned away and blinked quickly as headlights appeared down the street. Two vehicles approached, first the town's only ambulance, a relic that barely squealed out a rusty-sounding siren, and following it Madam Mayor's shiny black Mercedes.

"Why is she here!?" fumed Emma. "She's not a doctor or a cop! I can handle this situation."

"Emma, I know things are tense between you, but she is the mayor and this is a threat to the town."

The ambulance screeched to a halt. Doctors James Whale and Henry Jay leapt out, leaving the ancient vehicle running, and sprinted toward the building.

Still angry, Swan opened her mouth to reply to her father, but Mayor Regina had already parked and climbed out of her car. The women exchanged an icy glare as the mayor walked purposefully toward the building.

One glance at the bloody wreckage in the studio was enough to put Regina at the sheriff's throat. "How could you let something like this happen to MY town!? I always said you weren't capable of protecting Storybrooke the way it ought to be! How can you call yourself the sheriff when-"

Hotly, Emma interrupted, "I have this situation completely under control! What are you here for anyway, Regina?"

"Oh, it's under control? Then why are you standing here arguing with your mayor instead of warning the public and starting an investigation?"

David stepped forward and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. Angrily, she shrugged it off, but she caught the hint and began helping her father tape around the bodies and block off the crime scene.

Whale and Jay briefly examined each corpse in horrified silence. "Internal bleeding is obvious," Jay summarized. "The markings on the wrists indicate a brief struggle. No indication of poison. No signs of rape. Cause of death is most likely head impact in most cases although a few of the victims appear to be asphyxiated. We can take the bodies to the hospital to perform a complete autopsy." Henry Jay looked to Emma for a response, but the mayor replied instead.

"We need all the information we can gather," Regina directed. "Once the crime scene is thoroughly blocked off, I'm calling an emergency meeting at the sheriff's office- Deputy, you and the sheriff will attend, as well as at least one of you doctors if you can be spared. We'll continue the investigation in the morning. I think it's safe to assume no one will disturb anything before then."

"She's doing my job," whispered Emma to David through clenched teeth.

Regina spun and glared at Emma. "I am simply taking charge of a situation that would otherwise be inadequately handled." Regally, she swept out of the studio.

Burning with rage, Emma followed and got into her yellow bug. After David climbed into the passenger seat, she started the car, backed out, and headed for the sheriff's office. "I can't believe I'm complying with that witch's demands."

"It's the best choice right now. We need to neutralize this threat before anything else. And Emma, her anger isn't unjustified," her father counseled.

"Oh, now you're on her side?"

"No, Emma. I'm just saying that you hurt her deeply, and she won't soon forget it."

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

* * *

><p>The small group that met at the sheriff's office was grim. Whale, Mills, Nolan, and Swan were in attendance, as well as the reporter Sidney Glass and the ubiquitous Mr. Gold. The tension in the room was thick- the disastrous crime had set everyone on edge, and there was plenty of dissent among these persons to begin with. Emma sat as far away from Regina as possible, refusing to address the other woman. Gold, obviously but unexplainably suspicious of Whale, looked ready to use his dark powers. Whale glared back at Gold, David at Glass, and Regina at David. Finally, Emma broke the silence.<p>

"Glass, not a word of this discussion will be published in your newspaper without explicit permission, understand?"

"The people of Storybrooke have a right to know that they are in danger," the reporter spat, "and I will write what I damn well please."

"And you will warp it into a sensational headline, not a sensible warning communicating facts!"

David sided with Emma. "Get him out of here. The entire town doesn't need to read every clue we uncover and every speculation we make." He stood to usher Glass out- by force if necessary. Whale rose to his feet, ready to help.

Regina flung out her hands and unleashed twin jets of energy that slammed Nolan and Whale back into their seats. "The town will know." Her authoritative voice carried over the sheriff's protests. "Glass will say what I tell him to, and no more." She locked eyes with the reporter and he shriveled under her regal gaze. "Now. This meeting will proceed in an orderly fashion."

Glass, made slightly more confident by his queen's protection, spoke up cautiously. "It looks like Red, doesn't it? It's animalistic, monstrous. Claws and teeth-"

"- or someone strong with a knife. Red isn't a monster," Whale defended hotly.

"At any rate, it's not magic." Glass finished.

"Oh, it's magic," Whale growled, glaring at Gold. "That clandestine imp is involved in everything that goes wrong in this town."

"That's a treacherous assumption, dearie. Continue with those accusations and you may discover just how involved I can be."

"What do you think, Gold?" David cut in.

"A monster capable of this has been created before- and Frankenstein needs no motivation to attempt a resurrection again."

Whale was out of his chair. "My brother never was a monster, you-"

"Of course he wasn't, dearie, you killed your brother. The monster was your own creation."

"Break it up, guys!" Emma saw the impending disaster and tried to step in and avert the crisis before it was too late.

"Silence. You have no authority here, sheriff. You caused this danger to Storybrooke. If you so much as-"

Sheriff Swan interrupted, outraged. "Regina, you think I did this!? There is no evidence for that kind of allegation-"

"That is my daughter you are accusing! You had better explain yourself, Mayor," David cried protectively.

"Well, Charming, I think it's pretty clear. Miss Swan was idiotic enough to bring back one villain through the time portal, and one could easily see-"

"Whoa, Mayor, I said I was sorry. And just because a better woman than you stole your boyfriend doesn't mean-"

Fire in her eyes, Regina snapped her fingers and cast a spell that left the sheriff unable to speak. Struggling in vain to produce a sound, Emma flapped her mouth open and closed.

"Or we could suspect Regina," David countered angrily. "Your recent disappointment with dear Mr. Hood has clouded your judgment. Besides that, you have plenty of motivation to cause pain for my daughter. And you have framed an innocent person in the past."

Regina looked ready to turn on David also, but Glass was already speaking again. "As sad as it is, I still think Red is our prime suspect."

Whale interjected protectively, "Red wasn't the only child of the moon in the Enchanted Forest. Why do we assume she's the only one here?"

"For all we know, Glass is a werewolf," Gold said sarcastically.

"Glass, who were you anyway?" David asked, suddenly realizing he knew next to nothing about the shady reporter.

"That's irrelevant." Regina quickly changed the subject. "Glass, make a list of suspects."

"Red, Whale/Whale's monster, Gold, Sheriff Swan, and you, Regina. That's what we've discussed here anyway."

"Now, can this meeting be adjourned?" Gold asked, already on his way out. "I have urgent business to attend to."

"And now would you please take that spell off of my daughter?" David requested indignantly.

Before Regina could respond, the station radio crackled to life. "Sheriff, Mayor Mills, its Jay. Get down to the hospital, STAT. One of the princesses is alive."

The meeting disbanded in a matter of seconds. The mayor and the still-silent sheriff dropped everything and left for the hospital accompanied by Doctor Whale.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Mr. Gold was inside his shop, potions and ingredients spread haphazardly across the counters, frantically mixing and casting spells. A protection spell rose around the building, then a second just inside it. Giving extra attention to his apartment at the back of the shop, Gold blocked the doors both physically and magically; he drew a border around the back door with invisible chalk.<p>

Mrs. Gold awoke to rustling, clattering, and her husband's unmistakable muttering. Rolling over, she glanced at the clock. It had been two hours since the phone rang and he had left, explaining that he just wanted to check on something the sheriff had found. Even then, she had known that it was nothing routine- Rumple didn't make a habit of leaving in the middle of the night.

Clearly, something was very wrong.

She climbed out of bed and wandered sleepily out into the shop. The dark one stood at the front counter, his brow furrowed, mixing a smoky blue liquid in a clear vial.

As he saw her, his face relaxed. His lips, however, were still tightly drawn. Belle always knew when the usually unfazed Gold was troubled, and tonight was as tense as she had ever seen him.

He addressed her softly. "It's okay, Belle. Go back to bed. I promise I'll protect you."

Belle padded toward him and turned her face upward to meet his tender kiss. "That's very sweet," she told him, "but what are you protecting me from?"

"Eleven of the Burfords were murdered tonight. But don't worry. No one can get in here." His voice, both soft and protective, carried a hint of the dark one's cackle- a clear window to Rumple's distress.

"Eleven," Belle breathed, shocked and dismayed. She sank into a dusty, antique chair, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Maybe twelve."

A single crystal drop ran down Belle's cheek; tenderly, Gold brushed it off with his thumb. "Find them before they kill anyone else," pleaded Belle, voice trembling.

"I will," Rumple promised. He couldn't care less about much of the town, but for Belle, he would do anything. The murderer must be found- for Belle's safety and for Belle's comfort.

He grasped Belle's hand and helped her to her feet. One arm tightly around his wife's shoulders, Gold led her back into the bedroom. "Try to sleep," he whispered. "It's 3:00 in the morning." Quiet tears dripping, Belle slipped between the sheets as Gold turned back toward the shop.

"Where are you going?" Belle's voice trembled with sympathy and sorrow.

"The hospital. The mayor and Sheriff Swan are there. You're safe, Belle. No one can get into this shop but me," Rumple reassured.

"I know. It's not me I'm worried about." Belle had complete confidence in Rumple's protection, but the rest of the town could be in grave danger. A killer capable of eleven murders within a few hours could wreck untold havoc on the little town.

Gold smiled tenderly and bent to kiss her forehead. "My ever compassionate Belle." As she closed her eyes, he gazed longingly at the empty far side of the bed. Another mystery, another adventure, suddenly felt like a burden. If it wasn't for Belle, he wouldn't involve himself in yet another of Storybrooke's troubles. But Belle needed his protection and wanted him to help- and she was worth it. Belle was worth any price.

Gold stole silently out and started toward the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all, here's chapter 2! Another warning here for a little bit of gore. Please review, tell me what you liked and didn't like, and tell me who you think the murderer is! I'll give a review to everyone who gets it right. By the way, the correct answer will be revealed in the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

"She's in rough shape, but I would say she's fit to be interrogated," reported Henry Jay as he, Whale, Emma, and the mayor rushed down the hospital corridor.

Whale pointed out warily, "Regina, that's Emma's job." Regina shot him a dirty look, but complied, snapping her fingers again and releasing the spell.

Emma gasped loudly, furious, but she knew better than to oppose Madam Mayor at the moment. Jay ushered the small group into a private ICU room where the victim lay, conscious but clearly in pain. Both of her legs, one ripped off at the knee, were heavily swathed in bloodstained bandages. One arm lay beside her at an awkward angle and the other lay across her body, hosting three separate IV needles. Her face, tearstained and contorted in agony, was bruised and battered almost beyond recognition.

"I'll leave her to you. If you need anything, I'll be in the next room." Henry exited again, followed by Whale, discussing the victim's condition in low voices as they left.

"Hey," Emma said softly, moving to stand at the foot of the bed, "I'm Sheriff Emma Swan. I know you've been through a lot, but I'd like to ask you a couple questions. Is that ok?"

"I- I guess so," she whispered.

"Great," continued Emma, her tone still soft and comforting. "Thank you. This is Regina. Since we don't have any audio recording equipment, she's going to stick around as a witness, alright? First, can you tell me your name?"

"Alisa Burford."

"Alisa, do you know where you are?"

"The hospital... But I don't remember everything...I-"

"That's ok, Alisa. Can you tell me what you were doing earlier this evening?"

"We were cleaning the studio- my sisters and I- there was a dance class earlier...what are you writing?"

Emma closed the notebook. "I'm just taking notes, Alisa. We are trying to investigate what happened and any detail you give us could be an important clue. We really need your help."

"You're going to catch them, right? You have to... My sisters... They're all dead, aren't they?" Alisa was crying.

"Easy, easy. We will find the criminal. We just need you to tell us everything you know. What happened while you were cleaning the studio? Do you know what time it was?"

"It was probably... 11:30. And we were just cleaning, and then all the lights went out. It was too dark, I couldn't see, and my sisters were screaming, all of them, and Arya grabbed my arm- I think it was Arya- and she was screaming and I could hear ripping and breaking, and the screams were dying out, it was quieter, but the laughing- Oh God, the laughing... Maniacal, haunting, gleeful, and so loud, pounding in my ears, reveling in my fear... And then there was a hot pain in my stomach, I was stabbed and I felt the blood and I screamed...and I don't remember, but they are all dead and I am alone...alone..."

Alisa was trembling uncontrollably, crying, struggling to speak. "You're alright, Alisa. You're safe now..." Emma patted her arm awkwardly, wishing for nothing more than for Mary Margaret to be here. Mary Margaret knew how to comfort people. Emma didn't- how could someone who had never been reassured know how to reassure another? She looked up at Regina, who was gazing at the victim in genuine pity, tears in her eyes.

Doctor Jay burst through the door. "That's enough! She'll hurt herself worse, shaking like this. There now," he soothed, stroking Alisa's hair. "Just sleep. I promise you're safe, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Now, you two, out!" Jay whispered fiercely, ushering them out the door. He closed it behind him and turned to the women. "She'll be okay, she has to be okay. She's safe here. You can't scare her like that. We're not the bad guys..." He was almost babbling, a wild look in his eyes.

Whale approached behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jay had seen gore before, and retained his sense- what was this? "Henry," he addressed his friend, "you aren't yourself. Maybe you should go home, get some sleep. I can hold down the fort here."

"Yes, yes." Jay shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry. Rough night." He smiled sadly. "Yes, I should probably head home. Thank you, James."

Regina and Emma also elected to depart. Whale stood alone in the white corridor and stared pensively after Jay.

Suddenly the telephone rang, interrupting his thoughts. The nurse on duty was with a patient, so Whale walked to the desk and picked it up. "Hello?" The accent on the other end was unmistakeable. "Hey Belle."

"Sorry to bother you. I need to talk to Rumple. He left for the hospital an hour ago and didn't take his cell phone."

"Belle, Rumpelstiltskin isn't here. He never was."

"No. No, he told me he'd be there. He has to be... I have to find him."

"Belle, I'm sure he's ok. He's the bloody dark one; he can take care of himself. Just stay at home. He wouldn't want you out on a night like this."

"No, I have to find him! I'm coming to the hospital."

"Belle-"

* * *

><p>Belle hung up the phone and ran to the door. She grabbed the knob, turned, and pulled against the door- but it didn't budge. "No." Panicking, she tried harder, jiggling the doorknob, pulling with all of her strength.<p>

"No... Rumple... Let me out..." she whispered, crying. How could Rumple neglect to mention that the spells that kept others out also kept her in? If something happened to Rumple, Belle would be trapped, alone, until she died. She had to get out; she had to find him.

"Rumple, come back..." She circled the shop desperately, crying, trying every door. She pounded on the windows, sobbing.

Finally, recklessly, Belle turned to the potions. Gold had left bubbly liquids and mysterious powders strewn across the shop; she seized handfuls of random ingredients, poured them together, and flung them at the door, hoping for a miracle.

Clouds of eerie red vapors swirled, sending Belle into a coughing fit, but when it cleared, the magical barrier was just as strong as before. Anguished, choking on fumes, Belle grabbed more magic and flung the ingredients together.

A crack sounded, and the room went completely black. The sound of shattering glass and ringing in Belle's ears overwhelmed her, and she sank to her knees, hands over her ears. Foul-smelling smoke swirled around her, and she sank into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gold walked down the street toward his shop in the growing dawn, twirling a tube of dark red liquid between his long fingers. He felt a little remorse at not having told Belle what he was really up to, but, he justified to himself, he hadn't lied. He had indeed gone to the hospital, and Regina and Swan had indeed been there.

The fact that he hadn't seen them at all, that he had been in the cold basement draining blood from the victim's corpses, was irrelevant.

And now, he had all the ingredients he needed for an apodictic tracking spell that would lead him straight to the murderer. Yes, Belle would be pleased.

As he turned the corner, Gold broke into a hobbling run. "Belle!" he was shouting, before he even reached the doorway. The glass of the door and the front windows was shattered, the shop completely dark inside. "Belle!" Gold flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. He looked up- in the pale light of dawn he could see the light bulbs, shattered and useless.

"Belle!" He was screaming now, panicked, searching wildly for his love. The shop was trashed- antiquities flung this way and that, with much of his magic collection strewn across the floor and counters. Shattered glass was everywhere.

Gold sprinted as well as he could into his apartment. Within moments, he had searched the entire space- not desecrated like the shop, but equally bereft of Belle.

He returned to the shop, crying her name desperately, and caught sight of a sticky red puddle on the floor- blood. Belle's blood.

The murderer had taken Belle.

"No...no..." he muttered, tears streaming. Rage and anguish swirled inside him, pooling into the most dangerous of ambitions- revenge. He would find the killer. If he found Belle alive, the criminal would die. And if Belle was gone, the villain would wish he had died- over, and over, and over.

Eyes glinting dangerously, tears still on his face, Rumpelstiltskin whirled and left his shop. The first stop would be the hospital, and Doctor James Whale.

* * *

><p>Regina arrived at the hospital first thing in the morning, planning to conduct another interrogation. Emma, with her ineffective, regulated interview, had done nothing but harm the victim. Harming the victim in itself wasn't the problem- but doing so with no substantial gain, was ridiculous.<p>

She hesitated at the front desk for a moment, considering asking for Whale, but rapidly decided against it. She already knew where Alisa was, and he would just get in the way.

Turning toward the ICU unit, Regina quickened her pace. Better to get this overwith before that meddling wench Emma arrived.

The scene that met her as she turned the final corner was nothing short of flabbergasting. Gold, teeth gritted, eyes blazing, had Whale pinned against the wall, choking him. "For the last time," he hissed, "where... is... Belle."

"I- I swear!" Whale gasped out, wheezing. "I don't know! I didn't bring my brother back! And I don't have your wife!"

"Rumplestiltskin! What is this!?" Regina interrupted.

Whale collapsed in a heap, coughing, as Gold released him and turned to face Regina.

"Do you have her again? Did you take her?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why in the world would I want that bookworm?"

"I will find her! And if I discover that you had anything to do with this-" Gold took a menacing step forward. "-you will wish that you had never seen my face."

He stalked toward the exit. Regina followed. She had no concern for Belle, but if Rumplestiltskin was occupied and the criminal had indeed struck again, Gold's shop would be a lovely place to find some clues.

Whale watched the two go, picking himself slowly off the floor, coughing.

* * *

><p>Jay reported to the hospital the next morning, running into Emma and David in the hallway. "Hey Emma. David. Have you seen Alisa yet this morning? How is she?"<p>

"I just got here. We'll find Whale and ask him."

"She's declining rapidly. Physically, she should be alright with time to heal, but she doesn't want to. She's lost her will to live," Whale reported a minute later. He looked a bit shaken, but everyone shrugged it off as sleep deprivation.

"Who could blame her?" Emma said sadly. "Her sisters are dead, she's an amputee with who knows how much PTSD. What does she have to live for?"

"Good. She has to live for good." Jay interjected fiercely.

"What?"

"If we can fix anything he did, we have to. It's not an option!" Jay's voice increased in volume and urgency as he continued. "There is so much evil, so much cruelty, and the good has to equal it! If the evil outweighs the good, it will take over. The evil must never take over! It can't!"

"In our world, in the realms before, I invented cures. I mixed magic and medicine in a way that no one else ever had, and I healed so many people that would have otherwise died."

"I can do it again. I'll create a medicine, a cure. I'll heal her completely, and then she'll want to live. She has to!"

He turned off down the hall, still talking.

"I'll heal her... I can fix this...I have to."

"He's acting like a madman! What is wrong with him?" Emma asked.

David turned to Whale. "Is Jay in love with Alisa?"

"I don't know! But he knows something about the crime!" Whale's face was pale.

"What!?" the others cried in unison, shocked.

"Did you here what he just said!? He referred to the murderer as "he"! No one knew if the killer was a he, a she, or an it... But apparently Jay does!"

Emma cut in calmly, "Hold on, Whale. That's a big accusation- that could have been just a simple slip of the tongue; he's obviously very tense."

"He's right though," David said. "We need to consider the possibility he has information. And additionally, Jay is clearly not himself. That could be a clue that he's hiding something."

"What do you propose we do then? Arrest him? Interrogate him? Haul him off to the sheriff's office on the grounds that he used a pronoun?" Emma said. "Come on, we have to act reasonably!"

"You claim that superpower, don't you?" a new voice cut in. Regina walked down the hall towards them, staring condescendingly at Emma."Just ask him if he knows anything. If you think he's lying, we can investigate further. That's the obvious plan, sheriff." She spat the last word out like an insult.

"I've been wrong before, Regina. And you never believed I could tell when someone was lying before-"

"Well, Miss Swan, what else do we have to go on?"

Before Emma could reply, David grabbed her arm and pulled her aside. He whispered, "Just because Regina came up with the plan doesn't mean it's a bad one. Come on, Emma. You two might never get along again, but at least you can act civilly."

Emma glared at David and pulled away, turning to Whale. "Fine. I'll ask him. Where is he?"

"Probably in the lab. Downstairs, the glass doors." Whale's face was still white. "I can't believe Henry would get involved in a murder."

"He probably isn't." David reassured as Emma turned toward the lab.

* * *

><p>One moment later, Emma came pounding back up the stairs.<p>

"You already asked him?" Regina said skeptically.

"Jay isn't creating a medicine. I don't know what he's making, but it's some sort of potion- and he's using on himself."

"Emma, what? Are you certain?" David said, shocked.

"I know magic when I see it, David! Medical chemicals don't react like that! And he was drinking it! Some red liquid he mixed up. David, he isn't sane! He's rambling about something, his eyes are wild, deranged! Jay is a madman!"

"So we just go in and ask him about it!" Regina decided. "He would be idiotic to lie when we've caught him red-handed."

As they headed toward the lab, Whale hung back with Regina. "Where's Gold?"

"He went to his shop, the hellion. Probably just fetching some magic; I'll go back later."

Too late, Regina realized she had voiced her plans. Whale turned to ask her a question, but they had arrived at their destination.

Cautiously, Emma opened the lab door and the four filed quietly inside. The doctor stood at a lab table, his back to the door. Oblivious to their entrance, he continued his work, muttering underneath his breath.

David spoke up authoritatively, "Jay, we need to talk."

Jay whirled around, a vial of magenta liquid in one hand, a bag of white powder in the other. His eyes were haunted; his face contorted in anguish. "It's not my fault, it's Cora's fault! She did this to me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"He's completely mad," David whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina took a menacing step forward. "What do you know about my mother?"

Jay cowered against the table, eyes wide. "I'm not the murderer! God, no! It was him! The other one! He just wants pain, I can't control him..." he broke down in sobs.

"It's ok. Just tell us what you know," Emma said. "No one is blaming you, Jay."

"My name is not Jay!" he screamed. "It's Jekyll!"


End file.
